Amotinamiento
by Andromeda-Chan
Summary: Milo es llevado a la fuerza por su tío, sabe que aquel hombre solo quiere deshacerse de él… de todas formas, encontrara como salir de aquel lugar.


Amotinamiento.

**Resumen: **Milo es llevado a la fuerza por su tío, sabe que aquel hombre solo quiere deshacerse de él… de todas formas, encontrara como salir de aquel lugar.

**Serie: **Saint Seiya.

**Pareja: **Milo-Kamus.

**Clasificación: **Romance-AU.

**Advertencia: **Lemon.

**Notas: **Unos de los pocos Fics que escribí con los Santos de Oro como protagonistas, suelo hacer más fics de los de Bronce, y aun más de Shun que es mí adorado amor.

**Fecha:** 11/09/2008.

**Beta Reader: **

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo referente a Saint Seiya pertenece a Masami Kurumada y a la Toei.

**Amotinamiento.**

**Prólogo.**

Era el aburrido camino de campo que siempre pensó que utilizarían sus padres para poder deshacerse de él, y de su alterada personalidad, aquel que lo llevaría hasta ese tan mentado internado... claustro. Y no era que la palabra le diera miedo, si no lastima...

Sin embargo no pudo evitar maldecir por dentro, cuando no lo podía hacer en presencia de quien lo estaba trasportando hasta aquel lúgubre lugar del siglo pasado. No lo hacía por educación, a su tío le daba lo mismo su mal humor y su falta de afecto hacia su persona, porque el sentimiento era mutuo, y era tiempo perdido malgastar saliva en maldecirlo.

Podía entretenerse en otra cosas, como prestarle atención a las esporádicas personas que aparecían en su recorrido, en las largas horas que ya llevaban de camino en auto, lo demás era campo y vacas... así que por más que se le antojara saltar del auto en movimiento, no conseguiría nada.

"Ya veo, 'si me deshago del niño, lo haré bien, no te preocupes'...". No era solo un pensamiento cínico del muchacho, no, Milo sabía muy bien como era que pensaba su 'querido' tío Kanon... además de que lo había escuchado hablar con su pareja de ello... tan solo estaba actuando de forma serena, no era más que una vil serpiente rastrera y ponzoñosa. Era de su familia...

—Te acostumbras a este colegio, además tus padres ya habían pensado en mandarte aquí, ¿no es así?... el país será distinto, quizás no pueda venir todos los fines de semana, así que no te aseguro que conozcas más allá de los alrededores del internado... —Su tío sonrió de manera demasiado amplia como para que fuera una sonrisa natural. —Pero son cosas que vas a tener que aprender a prescindir, ahora eres el único heredero de la familia, y si debes aprender a comportarte como...

—¡Si, como todo un Lord! —Interrumpió, en voz alta y de manera exagerada.

Kanon no hizo ningún caso a la ironía en la voz del muchacho, ya sabía que Milo no era para nada un idiota, tan solo seguirían representando una obra armada algo apresurada, hasta que cayera el telón del primer acto y ambos tuvieran tiempo de armar su siguiente argumento.

—¡Así es!

Trababan por todos los medios de no verse, y de ya no entablar una conversación, lo cual hacia que el camino se hiciera más largo.

Jamás se habían llevado bien, ni siquiera se habían llevado, y esa repentina cercanía no les favorecía a ninguno de los dos, en cualquier momento podían hacer volar el vehículo, con total facilidad.

—Pero no es que debas preocuparte por algo, este es el mejor de los colegios para los muchachos en tu situación...

Milo giro de golpe la cara, que intentaba hacer el muy idiota, ¿que terminara arrojándose sobre él par que los dos se mataran?

—¡Es un CLAUSTRO, Kanon!... no hay forma de que me hagas creer lo contrario, ¿además, de que situación me hablas?

Milo termino por explotar, y quizás eso había sido lo que Kanon andaba buscando, pero de la manera justa, la que le servía para su cometido. No era para menos, ya hacía muchos años había reconocido en su sobrino un digno rival, algo que hasta incluso su 'perfecto' hermano gemelo no lo había sido, tenía todo un rival en cuanto a escrúpulos y manipulación se trataba, aunque aún era una bebe de mama... Solo que ahora los diversos acontecimientos en la vida de aquel joven lo favorecían en tal grado que hasta le costaba creérselo.

Sin los padres del joven heredero, él, el afortunado y 'mayor de edad' tío, quedaba a cargo de todo, empresas, propiedades, dinero, acciones, y hasta incluso del irrespetuoso criajo de su hermanito...

"A buena hora se le dio a tu padre estirar la pata, con la gentileza de que incluso se llevó a la sosa de su 'esposa'... Milito, ruega a dios para que puedas llegar a la mayoría de edad antes de que despilfarre el dinero de tus papis".

No hubo ningún tipo de luto, ni siquiera se quedaron en el país para ver los resultados de las autopsias, tan solo los últimos arreglos para que aceptaran a Milo a mitad del año lectivo, y reservar los pasajes de avión, para tres...

—Bien, aquí te bajas... —Kanon anuncio, apoyando sus brazos sobre el volate, acercando su vista hacia el parabrisas, para ver la extensión de los adornos Góticos y Católicos, que llenaban los techos y los alrededores del viejo Convento-Escuela.

Milo también alzo su mirada, a la representación del Jesús crucificado en lo alto de la cúpula central, y pensó -con toda herejía- que quizás fuera una lugar muy bonito en la cual dormir por la noche; total, a 'Jesús' no le importaría descansar un poco de aquella posición, y a él le daría lo mismo, mientras su tío no pudiera encontrarlo por un buen rato...

La imagen que se había formado en la mente de Milo, desapareció ni bien vio la figura de aquel sacerdote acercándose al auto. Estaba dispuesto de ayudar a su tío a descargar las cosas de su nuevo alumno, pero ni hablar de ayudarlo a Milo a cargarlas dentro, diciéndole hasta donde debía seguirlo.

Como los arreglos se habían hecho con anterioridad, no hizo falta que Kanon si quiera bajara del auto, o cruzara palabra con aquel hombre, o con cualquier clase de autoridad del colegio. Sin embargo le extrañaba que no se hubiera bajado del vehículo, para saludarlo con el mayor de sus amores, y más sentidos sentimientos de alegría, o por lo menos para asegurarse que se metiera dentro, antes de acelerar el motor y salir de allí mucho más rápido de lo que le había tomado llegar.

—Bueno, Milo, quiero que sepas que ahora estas en buenas manos, que no perdiste del todo a tu familia, yo estoy aquí... pero como veras el camino es largo, con suerte estaré de vuelta el fin de semana, si me desocupo...

A la carrera, y casi gritando las últimas palabras, Kanon se despidió de Milo con una mano en alto.

"Hijo de perra" Milo se mordió los labios, nunca había entendido como su padre y él eran hijos de los mismos padres, y para colmo se había olvidado de azotar la puerta de su tan amado convertible... todo por ver a aquel hombre viejo y gordo que le hablaba de Dios, y no sabía que otras cosas más.

Se había armado un duelo de titanes, que hasta ahora, él teníatodas la expectativas de perder.

—Vamos, sígueme muchacho... no te demores.

Apenas atravesó la puerta, todo el panorama cambio, nada de lo que su avivada imaginación le hubiese preparado... el lugar estaba muerto, ni tan lúgubre, ni tan funesto... tan solo muerto. Por primera vez desde que sus padres habían muerto, sintió ganas de llorar.

La habitación hasta donde aquel hombre lo llevo, seguía el mismo estilo que el resto de la edificación, un simple cuarto sin más que una ventana a lo alto de la pared, y una cama con mesa y armario... ni preguntar quiso de qué año era todo eso.

No era por Snob, jamás se había creído uno, por más dinero que hubiera amasado su padre con su trabajo, pero lamentablemente estaba acostumbrado a otra especie de vida, tan solo a una mínima comodidad, quizás su PC portátil, y sus revistas y comics... como todo muchacho de 14 años.

Aun no muy a gusto con tener que escuchar lo que aquel hombre gordo tenia para decirle, tuvo que escuchar la reglas del lugar de muy mala gana... las cuales le sonaron muy fáciles a líneas generales, todo -casi sin excepciones- estaba PROHIBIDO.

—Usaras el uniforme de establecimiento mientras tengas clases, a las demás horas podrás usar, si quieres, la ropa de la iglesia... solo en las horas libres, fuera de la escuela y la iglesia podrás estar con tu ropa normal.

Luego de eso no le dirigió de nuevo la palabra. No le extrañaba, de seguro no tenía un buen legajo si su tío amado se había encargado de decir que era un muchacho complicado que hacia lo que quería cuando lo quería... lo cual no estaba muy herrado, pero tampoco para que lo trataran como si fuese un delincuente juvenil.

Estiro su 'nuevo' uniforme entre sus manos, y a él que no le gustaba llevar pantaloncillos cortos. De seguro, que vestido así, parecería un niño de esos idiotas, consentidos de mama pasados de peso, pero él ya no tenía mama que lo consienta... y su cuerpo no tenía gota de grasa por ningún lugar que mirara, en ese aspecto había sacado la estructura física de su padre.

¿Qué había dicho el viejo gordo?... algo del almuerzo, si no había escuchado mal... ¿debía cambiarse en ese momento?

Tenía los horarios, de las clases y de las horas de misa, sobre la cama, junto con sus útiles escolares; así como un listado más completo de las reglas y prohibiciones, como que las visitas de los alumnos a las habitaciones estaban estrictamente prohibidas, o recordándole que aquel era un recinto sagrado por lo tanto se esperaban que los muchachos contuvieran cada acto que los llevara a blasfemar, o a pecar; tanto con la acción o con el pensamiento.

Milo enmarco una ceja, al terminar de leer la lista.

¿Ahora que hacía, debía ir a confesarse cada vez que le vinieran ganas de saciar su acaloramiento nocturno...?, que maldita suerte la suya, debía venir a parar a ese lugar cuando más su cuerpo estaba despertando a sus instintos y hormonas... sin contar con la imaginación tan volátil que tenía...

... estaba acabado, el infierno seria suyo, de cabeza... pero como consuelo solo tenía el hecho de que por lo menos allí le podría hacer la vida imposible a su tío, aunque tuviera que esperar a que se muriera para hacerlo.

**Continuará.**

**Notas Finales: **MALAS NOTICIAS!... no solo que la inspiración se fue muy lejos en estos últimos días, sino que además, la depresión se acaba de apoderar de mí. Todo eso sumado da por resultado que haga un alto en TODO lo que estoy escribiendo.

Pido disculpas a quienes quieren seguir leyendo las historias publicadas, espero sobrepasar todo esto que me invade pronto, y encontrar una salida rápidamente… aunque sea algo difícil de lograr.

Es que luego de tantos años de pensar un futuro para dos, resulta que debo cambiar de planes y ver como sigo yo sola… y es algo verdaderamente repentino, algo que no me esperaba, pero bueno… intentare seguir adelante.

Voy a desear unas felices fiestas a todos y cada uno de ustedes, que acaben este año (mejor que yo, espero), y que el próximo venga con muchas cosas buenas.

Besos, Angel_Chan.


End file.
